


Annunciation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word on high has it Jim and Blair are destined to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annunciation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during that interim between Sen Too and Sen Too Two. So it is a bit inconsistent with what we know finally happened. It was previously published in Come To Your Senses 14 in May of 99. 

## Annunciation

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: They belong to others, but I conjure them up for my own purposes from time to time.

* * *

**ANNUNCIATION**  
by J. M. Griffin 

"Well, did you get through to him?" Michael asked me. I gave him a look. Michael is so very young; he really doesn't have an inkling sometimes. 

"I told him what he needed to hear." 

"But did he hear you?" 

"He is a very stubborn man, that one. I think he heard me. But I also think it will take time for the message to sink in." 

"Gabe! Doesn't that just drive you batty? I mean, look at them, they're made for each other. How can he not see the rightness of it." 

"He's scared, Mikey. Love can be an awesome, frightening thing. 

"He's nuts, I say. He's got that beauty of a man wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it." 

"He knows it. That's why he's so scared." 

"That's why he growls so much when the kid's around?" 

"Exactly," I had to grin. Michael's our kid up here. It was amusing to hear him speak of a twenty-eight year old man as a kid. 

"Couldn't you have been just a little more straight forward? I mean, all that whispering... What was that about, Gabe?" 

"Michael, Michael, Michael, not every one responds well to the "swift sword" approach." 

"That guy in Seacouver did." Mickey's smile was just a little too wide. 

"Cascade is not Seacouver, Michael." I heard him mutter, "Yeah, that's what you say," but I ignored that and went on. "Unlike you, I opted for a more subtle approach. I think it will work, but it will take time. Have patience." In many ways, Michael was not unlike the warrior I had visited only days ago: quick-tempered, impatient, but with a heart of gold. 

"Yes, but I just don't think it worked, Gabe. Look at them down there. They're all mixed up with that wicked Alex creature and they can't tell each other how they feel and... Oh my God!" 

"Michael!" I chastised, but I did look and then I had to close my eyes. It was just too painful. Sometimes it takes mortals far too long to figure things out. Sometimes they never do. 

**"Oh my God, Blair. No. Don't you dare die. Don't you dare die on me."** 

The anguish on the Sentinel's face was almost too much to bear. 

But then I heard him whisper. **"My own heart. Gabe said I had to listen to the whispers of my own heart. And my heart says live, Blair. Live for me. Live for us. I love you, Blair, you have to live. I Love You."** 

And the Guide woke up with a gasp that young Michael echoed from his place beside me. 

"Oh Gabe, it worked." 

"Of course it did. Didn't I tell you it would?" I could not keep a smile off my face. "HaShem Harachamin," I said to myself as I walked away. The proclamation had been made. All would be well. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
